


Possession

by one_short_fuse



Series: Falling for his Art [2]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Mind Control, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha starts to feel as though he isn't good enough for Kai. Kai gives him a little reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, Sony, or anyone else with whom the GazettE does business, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.  
> Written for the Holiday Challenge for Season of Kink. Beta'd by the ever wonderful ldybastet!

Kai had just finished getting dressed after his shower when he heard a gentle knock on his hotel room door. Part of him wanted to ignore it – he really needed to get out – but the Leader in him couldn't. What if it was important? He finished doing up the buttons of his fly, then unlocked and opened the door.

Uruha had been looking down the hall, but when the door opened, he turned to Kai and broke out in a huge grin and held up a bottle of champagne. "This was one of my fan gifts," he said. "I thought we could share it, to celebrate."

It was a sweet thought... but the timing was terrible. Even so, Kai stepped aside to let Uruha in. Uruha paused to give Kai a quick kiss before making his way to sit on the corner of the bed.

"Uruha..." Kai really didn't want to have to tell Uruha 'no' and heaved a small sigh. He moved to stand in front of Uruha, looping his arms around Uruha's neck. "I was about to head out, Uruha."

Uruha's brilliant smile dimmed. "But it's our last night here. I thought we could celebrate together before flying back home tomorrow. It's not very often we get to visit other countries."

"I know, Uruha." Kai brushed a lock of hair from Uruha's brow, smoothing his fingers through Uruha's still-damp hair. Sometimes Uruha could be quite the romantic, Kai thought. "But... I need to go." Uruha looked down at the floor, and Kai put a finger under Uruha's chin to tilt his face up again. "I know we haven't had many chances to be together since this tour started, but I haven't had many chances to go out, either, and I need more than what I can take from you tonight."

"You didn't have a problem before, Kai." Uruha gently tossed the unopened bottle to the middle of the bed and moved a bit away from Kai, folding his arms across his chest. "I could tell you were hungry last time, and it's been almost a week since then. You didn't hurt me then, so why aren't I enough now? You know I can take it."

Kai was a little surprised by Uruha's sudden show of jealousy and anger. He'd not felt those emotions from Uruha in such a way before. "Why are you getting so pissed off?"

"Because we _finally_ have a chance to spend some time together, a few hours where we don't have to think about what we have to do next, or where we have to be, or how early we have to get up so we can ride a bus or a train or whatever for however many hours, and instead of us being together, you want to go out." Uruha sucked in a sharp breath as though he'd run out of air while trying to get all his words out. "I don't understand why suddenly I'm not good enough for you, Kai, and it's a horrible feeling."

Kai let out another sigh. Uruha _was_ right. But at the same time, they'd been seeing each other exclusively for several years, so why was this coming up _now_? Nothing about their relationship had changed, as far as Kai knew.

Kai sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Uruha, you knew this would happen. You've known from the beginning. I can't feed exclusively from you – I'd hurt you. I know there hasn't been much time for us on this tour, less than what we could find while on a usual tour. But I've also had less time to feed. I feel weak. I don't know that I can keep control of myself. I can't promise that I wouldn't hurt you, and I don't want to take that risk. You're too important to me."

"But last time –"

"I _know_ what happened last time, Uruha! I very nearly went too far that time, and I do _not_ want that to happen again!" Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Kai continued, "I'm weaker now than I was last time we were together. I _need_ to go out, Uruha. I wasn't prepared for how little time I'd have to feed on this tour. My patience is thin, and I'm sorry for that, but the longer you and I are in this room together, the more I have to fight the urge to bite _you_ , and I don't know that I'll be able to stop when I need to."

Uruha was quiet for a moment. "I was going to say that I was okay with last time. I know it was more, but it didn't hurt me."

"And what happens if I _do_ hurt you, _this_ time? If I take too much, Uruha, I can't give it back."

Uruha looked at Kai for a while. Kai could tell there were thoughts rolling around in Uruha's head, big thoughts, or confusing thoughts, and he was surprised when Uruha _didn't_ speak what was on his mind.

"Fine," was all he said, picking up the bottle of champagne. At least the anger had abated. "I get it. It would have been nice, though, to share our last night abroad."

"I know," Kai said softly. "I'd stop by your room after, but you need to sleep and I don't know how long I'll be out. I may not even be back until morning."

"I'm not going to save this for us," Uruha said after a few quiet moments. "I'm opening it tonight."

"All right."

It hurt more than Kai wanted to admit when Uruha left without even saying bye.

 

 

Kai hadn't made it more than a block from the hotel when he could sense Uruha following him. He did not want Uruha to follow him, did not want Uruha to watch him hunt and feed. Focusing on Uruha, Kai sent a strong mental suggestion to make Uruha turn around and go back to the hotel and continued his stroll down the street.

There weren't very many people out so late at night. In Tokyo, Kai knew where to go to easily find a person or two whom he could convince to follow him to a dimly lit alcove or alley; it was quite different in Finland. Thankfully language was not a barrier when using mind control, and though it took him several hours, he was able to find satiety before the sun rose.

He returned to the hotel to shower and change, made sure all of his things were packed up for the early morning trip to the airport, and stretched out on the bed to relax until it was time to go.

He was pleased when Uruha didn't act weird when they crammed into the van that would take them to the airport. Without an awkward tension in the air between them, there was no risk of uncomfortable or unwanted questions from the others.

It was a blessing, really, to not have people screaming at them and following them through the airport, considering how early it was and how tired the others were. It was interesting and exciting at other places and other times, but this was not the time where such things would be enjoyed.

After an uneventful 10 hours squished in economy class followed by having to sit through traffic as they were driven across Tokyo, returning home was _wonderful_. Kai dropped his bag just inside the door, peeled off his clothes on his way to the bedroom, and flopped into bed. It was another bright, sunny early autumn day in Tokyo and it dulled Kai's senses and stole away his strength and stamina. With nothing of any importance whatsoever on his agenda, Kai gratefully took the time to relax and recharge.

 

Kai was just starting to pull items out of his backpack when his doorbell rang. He knew it was Uruha before he opened the door, and smiled warmly at the man as he stepped aside to let him in. After the door was closed and locked again, Kai leaned closer to give Uruha a kiss. His eyes fluttered closed. He wanted to savor the feel of Uruha's lips, the taste of them, the warmth of Uruha's body close to his own, but before he could let out a hum of pleasure, Uruha stepped away, cutting the kiss short.

"You're still angry about last night," Kai said softly. It wasn't a question; it was quite clear.

"I am," Uruha admitted, though Kai thought he sounded more sad than angry.

"Uruha, I told you—"

Uruha sighed. "I know what you said, Kai – and I understand, honest. But that doesn't mean it's any easier to make the hurt go away."

Kai folded his arms and looked at Uruha for a moment, trying to decide what to say next. "And what about not being good enough for me? Do you still feel that way now?"

He watched as Uruha looked down, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight on his feet. Was Uruha feeling guilty? Then he _did_ still feel as though he wasn't good enough, Kai thought. Stepping forward, Kai hooked his first two fingers under the waistband of Uruha's jeans and tugged, causing Uruha to almost stumble as he was forced to take a step forward.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, Uruha." He leaned closer, all but pressing his nose to Uruha's neck as he inhaled deeply. He could smell a hint of apprehension from Uruha, but he could also hear Uruha's heart beat just a little bit harder. Kai had fed well the night before, so there was no danger of hurting Uruha tonight, but even so, Kai could not deny the fact that he was already beginning to crave the taste of Uruha's blood. "You are _mine_. I said as much our first night together."

Uruha's pulse quickened and there was a sudden scent of lust in his blood. Kai licked his lips and grazed his teeth across Uruha's throat.

"Mine," Kai repeated, giving the waistband of Uruha's jeans a little jerk. "Do you understand what that means?" 

Uruha nodded, but didn't say anything. He swallowed hard, and Kai felt the movement of Uruha's adam's apple against his lips.

Kai tugged and pushed until he had Uruha against the wall. He pressed closer, his thigh rubbing against the rather impressive erection trapped within Uruha's jeans. "Once I decide something is mine, Uruha, it remains mine until I say otherwise. I can be very possessive of my things, and I can be very jealous, too. 

"It has been a very, very long time since I've had a regular sex partner, and it's been even longer since I was in love with someone. I'm sure you can understand why."

Uruha nodded again. His lips were parted, just slightly; Kai teased between them with the tip of his tongue. Uruha's eyes fluttered closed and Kai felt Uruha's tongue dart out to meet his own, but Kai pulled back, ending the kiss before it could really start.

"So, you can understand _why_ I'd feel possessive, can't you? Why I wouldn't want to lose someone so important to me?"

"Kai..."

"Answer me, Uruha."

Uruha's eyes snapped open; Kai's words had come out sharper than he had anticipated of himself. Uruha licked his lips before shamelessly rubbing against Kai's thigh.

"I understand, Kai. And I don't want to lose you, either."

_You won't lose me,_ Kai thought, _but I'll certainly lose you, and it will hurt so much more than it ever has before._ Kai pushed the thoughts out of his head, hooked a finger through one of Uruha's belt loops, and dragged him into the bedroom.

Kai wasn't exactly careful in removing Uruha's shirt or pushing Uruha onto the bed. Truth be told, he felt a bit guilty for it. Uruha wasn't protesting, though, and the bulge in his jeans hadn't lessened one bit.

_Life's too short to feel guilty!_ Kai told himself. _Well, Uruha's is, anyway._ He let out a short growl of anger – at himself, for letting such thoughts run through his head. He'd found a sharpie when unpacking and stuck it in his back pocket; he pulled it out and climbed quickly onto the bed, pinning down Uruha as he straddled the man's hips. He yanked the cap off the marker and threw it across the room. He would _not_ let those thoughts ruin the evening!

Uruha seemed stunned, just watching Kai without protesting or trying to flee. "You're _mine_!" Kai growled again, leaning forward, sharpie poised to begin writing.

"What are you doing?" Uruha asked.

"Marking you." Kai brought the sharpie down and began writing kanji in a line from Uruha's sternum to his navel. "I can't do anything permanent, but this will last at least a few days."

He felt Uruha push up gently with his hips. He didn't think Uruha was trying to get him to move, but rather to get some friction against his cock, which was probably rather uncomfortable by now.

He looked down at his work, could see where the ink was shiny and not yet dry in spots, and how the dry places seemed to suck in light without giving any back. It wasn't terribly neat, but it was legible. _Property of Kai_ , in bold, black writing, contrasting so deliciously against Uruha's pale skin. Kai licked his lips as he felt a swell of lust throb along his cock.

Uruha moved again, trying to rub against Kai, and let out a little whimper. Kai liked that sound; it meant Uruha was not turned off by what was being done to him. "Please," he whispered, reaching up to take Kai's hand, but Kai swatted Uruha away and lifted himself up on his knees. 

"Turn over, Uruha. I'm not done yet."

Kai managed to not fall over as Uruha quickly flipped over beneath him, but once Uruha stopped moving, Kai settled himself on Uruha's arse.

"Are you almost done, Kai?"

"Almost." Kai kissed Uruha's shoulder blade before beginning to write there. "I have to sign you."

"Sign me? Am I a contract?"

Kai took a moment to blow across the ink on Uruha's shoulder blade to make sure it was dry, before tossing the sharpie aside so he could slide both hands across Uruha's back. "Mmm. No, you are just the paper for the contract." It had been a very, very long time since Kai had written his first, true name, so he had taken extra care to not make a mistake. It felt powerful to put that name on Uruha's skin.

Stretching out atop Uruha, Kai brushed Uruha's hair aside and placed a series of small little kisses at the base of Uruha's neck. Uruha wiggled a bit beneath him, but Kai didn't move. "How does it feel, Uruha? To be marked as someone's property?"

Uruha's words were slow in coming, but Kai couldn't help but smile as Uruha spoke. "I like it," Uruha said, trying to push himself up on one elbow. Kai's weight prevented it, though. "I feel like I'm loved, in a way. That you love me that much, that you don't want anyone else to have me." He struggled a little more, but Kai refused to move. "But at the same time, I don't feel like a piece of property, or an object. I know you see me as more than that. Will you let me move?"

Kai bit gently at the skin between Uruha's neck and shoulder, holding the flesh between his teeth. Uruha moaned and wiggled, and Kai bit just a little harder. "Do you want to move?" he asked, after licking where he bit.

"It'd be nice to get my jeans off. I've been hard since just after I got here, and you've done nothing except to make it worse."

Kai laughed softly. "Made it worse, hm? Well, then..." He left one more kiss to the back of Uruha's neck before pushing a hand beneath Uruha and rubbing Uruha's cock through his jeans. "Poor Uruha. Does it hurt?"

Kai loved the way Uruha's breath hitched in his throat when Kai touched him that way. "No," Uruha said, sucking in a breath. "But it _is_ uncomfortable."

"Then get your jeans off." Before Uruha could reply, or complain that he couldn't move with Kai on top of him, Kai rolled away and out of bed so he could remove his own clothes. He fetched the lube from the bedside table while he was up. Uruha seemed to have his lower legs stuck in his jeans and was having trouble getting them off; Kai lent a hand, yanking the denim down and off, before climbing back into bed, putting a hand on Uruha's chest to make him lie back again. 

He trailed his fingers down the line of writing on Uruha's chest, then further down to tease Uruha's cock. Uruha twitched hard and let out a little whimper, making Kai smile. He curled his fingers around Uruha's cock and gave a firm but slow stroke, and Uruha let out a deep, growly moan. Kai had to fight to keep from echoing it.

Uruha's eyes had fluttered closed. Kai squeezed lube onto his fingers, then pushed his clean hand behind Uruha's knee, pushing the leg up against Uruha's chest. Uruha's eyes popped open; he licked his lips, and pulled his other leg up to his chest himself, opening himself to Kai.

"You want this," Kai said, rubbing a fingertip over Uruha's hole.

"Nnnnghyeah..." Uruha was already panting; Kai had barely touched him! "You... aahh... you don't top very often...

Kai pushed one finger in and was rewarded with another deep moan. "It _has_ been a while, hasn't it?" His gaze kept returning to the writing on Uruha's chest; the contrast of black ink on milky skin was beautiful, Kai thought, and the bold declaration made Kai's heart and cock swell. "Well, I've marked you as mine, I ought to claim you too, I think."

"Kai..." Uruha looked like he was having trouble thinking, so Kai crooked his finger to nudge Uruha's prostate. Uruha's whole body twitched. "Kai! God... Ah!"

Uruha's cock was leaking; Kai leaned down to lick the head. He couldn't remember seeing Uruha so hard and horny, not without at least a little foreplay first. He carefully pushed in a second finger, moaning along with Uruha, now, and focused on getting Uruha prepared.

By the time Kai felt Uruha was ready, Uruha was an incoherent, sweaty mess, and Kai was achingly hard, seeing it. Uruha wasn't even using words to speak or beg anymore, whimpering and moaning and writhing. A few strands of hair were plastered against Uruha's forehead, and the way the rest of Uruha's hair was spread across the pillow, Kai felt a sudden warmth bloom in his chest. He really _did_ love Uruha, as much as the thought made his heart break.

Kai withdrew his fingers, but took a moment to lean close and kiss Uruha. "You're delicious," he murmured, sliding a hand down Uruha's hip. He didn't mean only Uruha's appearance, either. He could smell the lust and blood coursing through Uruha's veins, and it was becoming more and more difficult to hold back – he didn't want to bite Uruha yet, it was so much better when he was inside Uruha – or when Uruha was inside him – when he did it.

"Kai... please..." Uruha's voice sounded almost broken. "Please, don't make me wait any more...."

How could he resist, when Uruha begged so beautifully? He kissed Uruha one more time, this time tasting blood – he must have nicked Uruha's lip with one of his fangs. He took a moment to suckle Uruha's lip, licking away the blood, before reaching down to steady his cock and slowly, carefully push in.

Sinking into Uruha, feeling that tight, delicious heat hugging his cock, was like heaven, and Kai finally allowed himself moan out loud. He withdrew slowly, and as he pushed back in he was overwhelmed with lust and possessiveness and jealousy at the thought of anyone else having _his_ Uruha. He felt Uruha's legs curl around his hips, felt Uruha's fingers grip his upper arms, and any chance Kai may have had to take things slow was immediately gone. He thrust hard, heard Uruha's breath hitch in his throat, felt Uruha's legs tighten around him.

He fucked Uruha hard and fast, all the while trying to keep from biting Uruha's neck. He wanted to – he needed to feel skin break beneath his teeth, feel blood course into his mouth, taste Uruha's vitality and the pleasure he was feeling – but he wasn't ready for this to end, yet.

Eventually, though, everything disappeared around them; time, reality, the heartache Kai felt every time he said 'I love you', the sadness he felt whenever he thought about watching Uruha grow old, knowing how empty he'd feel once Uruha was gone... it all went away, and all that was left was the pleasure he felt, and the love he had for Uruha.

Kai was dimly aware of the fact that Uruha was being much louder than he usually was, and the tiny part of his mind that was aware processed the information and turned it all into arousal. Another tiny part of his mind was able to hear the beating of Uruha's heart, and the rush of blood through Uruha's veins, over the sound of blood pounding in his own ears.

Suddenly there was blood coursing into Kai's mouth. He hadn't even realized he'd bit Uruha until he felt the thick, warm liquid coating his tongue. Uruha went suddenly still for a few heartbeats before his back arched, hips jerking almost violently. He clenched so hard around Kai it made his head spin, and the loud, broken moan Uruha let out was Kai's undoing. He came harder than he thought he ever had before, and after such a powerful orgasm, Kai had to really think about pulling away from Uruha's neck and licking the bite marks, closing the wounds.

He pushed himself up a bit to look at Uruha's face. He didn't look overly pale, his lips weren't grey, so he must have stopped in time. He shifted, ready to pull out, but Uruha wrapped his arms and legs around Kai and pulled him close.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, voice soft. He reached up to smooth hair away from Uruha's face.

"Nnn."

Kai laughed softly. "Yeah. That's how I feel, too."

 

Lying in bed with Uruha this way was one of Kai's most favorite things. Feeling Uruha's warmth against his back, the weight of Uruha's arm across his middle, holding him close, was simply wonderful. It was easy to relax around Uruha – as a matter of fact, when Kai first realized it, he saw that Uruha was the first person with whom he actually _could_ relax completely, since his turning.

Kai _liked_ spooning. He liked being the little spoon more than the big spoon, but he did like being the big spoon too, sometimes. He couldn't imagine being the little spoon to any of his previous serious partners, not even in his youth as wakashu to a powerful and highly respected samurai. He shook his head. Of course a nenja wouldn't spoon with his wakashu – such relationships were not based on love, but on the teaching and learning of military etiquette and the samurai code of honor.

Even if he had been cherished, even prized, after his coming-of-age... but that was centuries ago. He'd only had a couple real, serious relationships since then, with many decades between the two. Spooning didn't seem to fit appropriately in either of them, and that made it feel extra special, now.

He did trust his past partners; there was no doubt about that. But there was something... special, about Uruha. Kai was wakashu before being turned, but his two partners after that had been mortal humans, and neither had known Kai's secret. He'd been extra careful to keep them from knowing. But Uruha _knew_ , and wasn't afraid at all. It actually seemed like he didn't care that Kai was a vampire, and he _enjoyed_ it when Kai bit him.

Perhaps that was the difference? Maybe Uruha's knowing is what allowed Kai to let down all of his defenses around him.

Kai let out a little sigh of happiness. He was comfortable, he was loved, and he was in love. He had a successful career that he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. How could he _not_ be happy?

He felt Uruha nuzzle and kiss the back of his neck, and he leaned back against Uruha. "You're awake."

"Mmmm." He heard Uruha inhale deeply, then felt Uruha's arms move, first squeezing him gently, then sliding his hands over Kai's chest and hip. "Should I consider myself lucky that you didn't completely fuck my brains out?"

Kai laughed. "No, that just means I have to try harder next time."

"I'm already looking forward to it."

Kai was, too, but he was also content with this easy snuggling. And it _was_ easy – he didn't have to try to hide anything from Uruha.

The nuzzling and lazy kisses stopped after a few moments, though, and Uruha just held him close. "Can I ask you something?" he asked softly.

"Mm, sure. What is it?"

"I've been thinking about this since last night. Did you use mind control on me or something?"

Kai turned his head, trying to look over his shoulder at Uruha, but lying as they were, he couldn't quite see his lover. "Why do you ask?"

"I remember going out. I wanted to follow you, because I was still upset, but then all of a sudden, I was back in my hotel room. I don't remember walking back – I don't even remember entering my room, I was just... there."

"Ah." Shit. Kai must have been weaker than he'd realized. "You shouldn't have realized it at all, but... yes. I did. I didn't want you following me. I didn't want you to see it. Are you angry?"

Uruha was quiet for a moment. "No, I'm not. Not now, anyway. But it does raise another question."

"Why didn't I want you to follow me?"

He felt Uruha shift behind him, pulling away just slightly. "Well, yes, now that you mention it, but that's not what I was thinking. I was going to ask if you'd ever used your mind control on us before."

"No." Kai turned so he could see Uruha's face. "I've never done that to any of you before."

Uruha studied his face. What was the man thinking? Sometimes it was hard to tell. Sometimes Uruha was simply too good at keeping a blank face. 

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Yes, Uruha, I am."

"Okay, so... why _haven't_ you? I mean, look at all the times we've had huge arguments during meetings. You could have saved all of us a lot of time if you'd just made us agree on something."

Kai pushed himself up on an elbow. "Yes, I could have, but then the band would have been doing what I wanted, right? I'd have taken away the band's free will, and yours, and Ruki's and Aoi's and Reita's. It would have made things _too_ easy, really, and who's to say what I wanted was what was best for all of us? I could have fucked everything up, if I'd made even one of you do what I wanted you to do."

Another fairly long pause while Uruha thought. Kai thought Uruha was incredibly cute when he was thinking like this.

"Okay, so, you said I shouldn't have realized anything, but I did. So, you can make people do things and they have no concept of something being... off?"

"No." Kai reached forward and trailed a finger down the line of kanji on Uruha's torso. "Usually, the person has no awareness at all that whatever thoughts I've given them are not their own. I made a mistake last night with you." It was Kai's turn to go quiet for a moment as he thought. "In a way, I'm glad it happened that way. I didn't like doing that to you, Uruha, and I feel better not having to keep that secret." He took Uruha's hand, then, and laced their fingers together. "I want you to know that I'm not keeping any secrets from you. I don't want to keep secrets from you."

Uruha smiled, and Kai's heart thumped just as it did every time he saw that smile. It was like sunshine breaking through stormy clouds, cheering Kai in a way that nothing else could.

Uruha was speaking, though, and Kai didn't hear it, being distracted by Uruha's pure happiness. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you what else can you do with your mind control thing. I mean, I don't know anything about it, other than you made me go back to my hotel room."

"You really want to know?"

Nodding, Uruha said, "Yeah. I mean, have you only ever used it for nefarious purposes, like when you go out feeding? Or have you used it to make someone your sex slave, or... What?"

Kai simply could not hold in his burst of laughter. "Sex slave! I think you're the one having nefarious purposes in your head!"

Uruha pulled his hand away from Kai's and gave Kai's shoulder a shove. He was still grinning, though. "No! I just want to know more about it, that's all."

"You _really_ want to know?"

"Yes, I _really_ want to know!"

"Okay." Nefarious purposes. Sex slaves. It gave Kai naughty ideas... "Okay," he said again. "I have an idea."

Pressing his palm against Uruha's chest, Kai pushed gently until Uruha was lying on his back. His gaze roamed Uruha's face, admiring the way the soft moonlight coming through the bedroom window made Uruha's face look softer. He thought about the last time Uruha had topped, how much he enjoyed it, what he felt and where, and began laying the thoughts and sensations in Uruha's mind, layer by layer.

First was the sensation of being penetrated; the stretch, the fullness, the sensation of Uruha's cock pushing in and sliding out. Uruha let out a gasp and rolled his hips, letting Kai know that that layer was in place.

Next, he thought about the times Uruha had tortured him by playing with his nipples, licks and nips and bites, gentle sucking, pinching and twisting. He lay that layer atop the first, and Uruha let out a low moan.

He added more layers, more feelings and sensations, until Uruha was whimpering and writhing in the bed. It was so incredibly hot to see Uruha experience being fucked without actually _being_ fucked – but it wasn't just arousing to watch. It was amazing to see, from a different perspective, how beautiful Uruha was in the throes of passion.

Kai had one more layer that he wanted to add. He tweaked the first so that Uruha felt a hard, fast fuck, then placed the sensations Kai still had so clearly in mind of having his cock inside Uruha, just as hard and fast as how Uruha felt he was being fucked.

The combination was clearly driving Uruha insane, and quickly. The whimpers and soft moans suddenly became loud and sometimes broken, with half-formed words sprinkled in between. His fingers clawed at the sheets beneath him, and he looked as though he wanted to curl up into a ball and arch his back at the same time. Beads of sweat were forming at Uruha's temples and at the base of his throat, and his eyes were open wide, though it was easy to see he wasn't looking at any particular thing. 

His breaths grew short and rapid. Kai's cock was hard at the sight of his lover in such a state, feeling without actually being touched in any way.

Words suddenly tore from Uruha's throat. "STOP oh god please Kai stop! Stop! I can't! Stop, _please!_ "

Kai knew it would actually hurt Uruha if he removed all of the sensations completely. It would be too much for his brain to handle, to be totally overwhelmed one second, and feel absolutely nothing the next.

He removed the layers carefully, starting with the last and working in reverse. He didn't remove the first layer he'd placed, though, but instead changed it from the intense hardfastnow fucking to a slow, easy rhythm.

Kai could see the some of the tension ease away from Uruha's body. Uruha's eyes closed, he drew in a deep breath, and he released his death grip of the sheet. Good – he didn't want to _kill_ Uruha, after all – that was a mistake he did _not_ want to repeat.

Kai moved so that he could lie atop Uruha again, though this time they were face to face. He kissed Uruha softly and felt Uruha's arms wrap around him. With Uruha still moving as though he were actually being fucked, his cock slid against Kai's in the most delicious way. Kai rocked his own hips, creating just the right amount of additional friction.

"Kai..."

"Ssh, I'm here." Propping himself on one elbow, Kai reached up to smooth back Uruha's hair. It had become quite a mess in his writhing about.

"Please... bite me?"

Kai couldn't deny the fact that it was very difficult _not _to bite Uruha... but to have Uruha ask for it?__

__"Kai, please... I... I need to come... and I can't..."_ _

__Uruha needed...? This would definitely require talking about later, but for now, Kai leaned forward and slowly sank his teeth into the side of Uruha's neck, deep enough to hit his carotid artery. He moaned at the taste of oxygen-rich blood, felt Uruha's body go completely still for two heartbeats before bucking hard, jerking his hips as he came. When he went still, Kai removed the last layer of influence from Uruha's mind._ _

__Before he could, though, he felt Uruha's teeth against his neck, biting not too hard, but not too gently, either. He felt Uruha's come squishing between their bellies as he rubbed himself against Uruha, and before he could pull away from Uruha's neck he was coming, too, adding to the mess._ _

__He licked the wound, checked to make sure the holes had closed up and that there were no lasting marks, and started to roll off to the side. Uruha's arms tightened around him, though, refusing to let go, so Kai settled down with his head on Uruha's shoulder, listening to Uruha's pulse and breathing slow down to normal._ _

__Uruha let out a soft laugh. "If you hadn't stopped with the mind thing, I think I could have died."_ _

__"You could have, yes," Kai confirmed. "And most likely would have, if I'd removed all of the sensations immediately."_ _

__"Oh." There was no sound of laughter in Uruha's voice anymore._ _

__Kai let the silence and the calm fill the room for a while before asking, "How do you feel?"_ _

__"Besides totally warn out again?" Uruha started trailing his fingertips along Kai's upper arm and shoulder. "Pretty amazing, actually. Maybe I ought to be freaked out about what you just said, but... I'm not. I trust you enough to know you wouldn't let that happen."_ _

__"You're not feeling weak or shaky?" Kai tilted his head so he could see Uruha's face. "I don't know how much blood I took the first time."_ _

__"Hmm." Uruha's gaze unfocused for a moment. "No, I think I'm okay." He looked at Kai again, the corners of his lips curling in the slightest of smiles._ _

__Kai loved that hint of a smile almost as much as Uruha's sunbeam smile. He felt his heart give a little flutter and decided that, whatever else he wanted to talk about – Uruha biting him, Uruha saying he couldn't come unless Kai bit him – all of it could wait until tomorrow. All Kai wanted was for that calm, loving moment to last forever._ _


End file.
